


Ready, Set, Match

by twinSky



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, nishinoya is having the best time tbh, they're all having a slumber party or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Shouyou, a lot of Kenma’s constants are thrown to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for today being posted at this time except for the fact I apparently work the best when time is running out (like 90% of this fic was written past 10pm lmao)
> 
> This is the first one of the week to have a bunch of characters in it, granted only Nishinoya really gets a speaking roll but I mention most of both teams, I probably missed some Karasuno peeps but they're are More Of Them

Shouyou has always taken losing (when it does not involve volleyball or Kageyama) with grace. As long as he tried his best, as long as he had fun, well then it’s all well that ends well.

Adversely, while his own passion for volleyball is nowhere near as strong as Shouyou’s, Kenma has a competitive streak a mile wide when it comes to video games.

That said, when it comes to Shouyou, a lot of Kenma’s constants are thrown to the wind.

 

-

 

“And the winner,” Nishinoya announces, standing atop a table, while Tanaka and Yamamoto make a faux drumroll behind him, “for the eighth time in a row is,” pausing for effect, the drumroll increasing in speed as he does, “Kozume Kenma!”

The room erupts into cheers and Kenma folds in on himself a bit tighter, must they really do this after every single match? Inouka gives him a firm pat on the shoulder as he stands placing the controller on the floor beside him.

“Alright, who will be the next victim to our terrifying reigning champ?” Nishinoya yells into his makeshift microphone (an old mop he keeps swinging around wildly) and Kuroo barks out a laugh from somewhere in the room.

Nishinoya spins quickly shooting the mop forward as he slows, “Will it be you Yamaguchi,” he asks to the person at the end of the mops handle who quickly shakes his hands in front of him and declines, “what about you Fukunaga?” who simply inclines his head in a negative.

“I’ll go next, me,” Shouyou shouts and Nishinoya rounds on him, from somewhere in the room Tsukishima and Kageyama snort. “Shush you jerks”

“Are you sure young contestant?” Oh how Kenma hopes not. “Our champ has proven himself a harsh foe.”

“Definitely,” he responds sitting up in that way that shows he is sure and determined and always makes Kenma smile, “I’ve even beaten Kenma a couple of times.”

Kuroo and Lev start howling, Kenma is going to kill them both.

“Well then,” Nishinoya starts when the snickers finally die down and looks down at a pouting Shouyou, “Up to the stage you go.” Tanaka and Yamamoto start their cheering and drumming once again as Shouyou walks up to the stage.

The stage being the futon they placed in front of the television.

“Just like we always do,” Shouyou tells him as he settles down, Yachi and Suga yelling out good will to him, face all smiles as if Kenma isn’t inwardly panicking.

“Pick your players contestants,” Nishinoya announces and a hush falls over the room as they’ve done before every match.

“Good luck Kenma,” Shouyou says, but Kenma doesn’t need luck, not in video games and especially not against Shouyou.

Shouyou is horrible at video games; he is laughably bad, Kenma had seen him fall off maps on Mario Kart that he didn’t even know it was possible to fall off of. Not to mention fighting games like this one, half the time he can’t even figure out the controls before he’s been knocked out and it’s game over.

“Are both contestants ready?” goes unheard.

So sometimes Kenma lets him win, not too often, because Shouyou is not stupid and even he would be able to tell too many thrown matches. But losing here, everyone would be able to tell a purposefully thrown match, especially after watching him so thoroughly defeat everyone else. He should have thrown an earlier match –he should have seen this coming.

“And begin!” goes unheard as well.

So he just needs to win –that’s not hard he beats Shouyou all the time it’s nothing new – but he’d looked so happy and excited going up against him and it was the exact kind of mixture of emotion and expression that always convinced him to against his gaming tendencies and let the other win.

He just –just, wait when did the game start. How long had he been debating this for?

He scrambles to start but even for him it would be hard pressed to win at this point, he gives it a shot anyways.

“And in a shocking upset my loveable kouhai takes out or reigning champ –the king of the game has been dethroned.” Nishinoya yells into his faux microphone as the room starts cheering obnoxiously.

“I did it Kenma,” Shouyou says, eyes wide as if he can’t actually believe he did it, and then throws his arms around him. “Oh I’m so sorry Kenma I ruined your winning streak.

Through a suddenly dry throat, Kenma manages to choke out, “that’s fine.”

With an all of the sudden much cheerier voice Nishinoya practically sings, “if the loser of the match can please leave the stage so the next competitor can take his place.”

Embarrassed, he gives Shouyou a wish of good luck and a quick tight squeeze and scurries off to sit beside Kuroo.

“Did you get lost in Chibi-chan’s eyes?” Kuroo asks before he is even settled down, a dumb smirk on his face while Yaku and Lev look on from behind him with knowing eyes.

The punch he throws to Kuroo’s stomach has him gasping back and knocking down the two standing behind him.

That and the laugh he can hear Daichi trying to stifle leave him feeling vindicated.

 

-

 

Predictably, Shouyou loses the following match by a wide margin.

 

-

 

“I have no idea how I ever manage to beat you Kenma, you’re so good at these and let’s face it I’m not.” He tilts his head, bottom lip jutting out as he seriously ponders this.

From behind him Kuroo and Tsukishima waggle their eyebrows at him, Kenma glares at them both when he’s sure Shouyou isn’t looking.

“It’s just luck I guess, and I can’t win all of them.” Mostly true, just take it, don’t look any deeper than that.

“I guess, it’s not like you’re purposefully throwing the matches for me.” He is, he absolutely is and if Kenma doesn’t do something Shouyou will absolutely be able to tell.

Kuroo and Tsukishima begin to snicker, the absolute bastards.

“Hey guys, the pizza is here,” Ennoshita announces, Kai and Narita following behind him with more boxes, Shibiyama bringing up the rear with a bag of what is most likely drinks. Shouyou turns, distracted by the arrival and Kenma heaves a sigh of relief at the salvation he has been gifted.

It is a brief moment, Shouyou turning back and quickly trapping his hands within his. “Kenma, do you want to play a couple more rounds while everyone eats?”

Less awful than he’d been expecting, “I’d love too, Shouyou.”

“Great,” Shouyou breathes, face alighting in a grin Kenma still has not been able to discern but is only ever aimed at him, and always makes him feel warm inside, “let’s go I wanna see if I can beat you again.”

Kenma would let Shouyou win every match they ever play again, reason be damned, if he’d just never stop smiling like that at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly the same as yesterday;  
> Happy End of Day Three Everyone!


End file.
